<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Límites. by Nathy_Marisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459254">Límites.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson'>Nathy_Marisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somos el Ave Fénix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luzplay, Luzplay week, M/M, Maids, ResurgimosDeLasCenizas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Maid: Límites. <br/>"Oh, él nunca fue bueno con las reglas y los límites, incluso Luzu en todo ese tiempo conociéndose, notó aquella característica en Auron, un poco traviesa, un poco caótica. Y esta no sería la excepción. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AuronPlay/LuzuGames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somos el Ave Fénix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Límites.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en la primera encuesta de Otoha donde Aururu perdió y en mi comic spin off donde él se lo lleva de ahí bc es SU niño.</p><p>#ResurgimosDeLasCenizas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Limites.</p><p>Oh, él nunca fue bueno con las reglas y los límites, incluso Luzu en todo ese tiempo conociéndose, notó aquella característica en Auron, un poco traviesa, un poco caótica. Y esta no sería la excepción.</p><p>Es por eso que no se sorprendió a nadie que Auron haya interrumpido las batallas luego de perder,  que haya cargado a Luzu vestido de Maid en sus brazos, anunciando ante todos los participantes que <em>denegaba</em> aquella competencia, y salió corriendo del lugar bajo las confundidas miradas de los finalistas.</p><p>Y Luzu dentro de su asombro, solo podía sentir como todo el calor de su cuerpo florecía en sus mejillas sonrojadas aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Auron para no caer en la carrera. Mientras el resto de participantes corrían detrás de ellos gritando varios improperios.</p><p>Pero con cada insulto Auron solo reía y hacia más fuerte el agarre en Luzu, como si su mayor temor fuese que alguien le arrebatase a Luzu de los brazos.</p><p>Aunque Luzu no quiere creer del todo que sea esa la verdad, perfectamente puede ser la competitividad de Auron haciendo acto de presencia, lo que le convertía a él en un mero premio que el ego del juez no pudo conseguir.</p><p>Frunció el ceño con esa idea, enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Auron y trató de zafarse. Podía agradecer que lo sacara de aquella vergonzosa competencia, que haya ido por él y que incluso pusiera tanto esfuerzo de su parte para ganar en las competencias.</p><p>Pero no quiere ser un premio para nadie y no quiere alimentar el ego de Auron.</p><p>No más.</p><p>Por qué duele.</p><p>—Te vas a caer a este paso, Luzu —le regaña, y debe quedarse quieto pues hace un movimiento extraño doblando en una esquina entre las casas del pueblo.</p><p>Por fin sus pies tocan el suelo y cuando está a punto de reclamarle siente como jala de su brazo y ambos se agachan en el suelo, pronto su cabeza está pegada al pecho de Auron, el cual sube y baja por el cansancio, su respiración esta entre cortada y trata de mantener silencio.</p><p>Escuchan pasos, Luzu se cubre la boca y su mente pronto deja de pensar, su atención se va al latido frenético del corazón de Auron, seguramente por la carrera de antes.</p><p>Dioses ¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias? Sólo era una tonta competencia para burlarse un poco de él.</p><p>—Que pesados —le escuchó quejarse, los pasos y gritos se alejaron. Por fin Luzu pudo volver a sus dudas de antes.</p><p>¿Por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias?</p><p>Le empuja, Luzu por fin toma el valor de hablar, trata de alejarse pero Auron es más rápido y le toma de la muñeca, con una voz confundida pronuncia su nombre y Luzu no puede soportar el enojo al ver su cara clavada en dudas por su comportamiento.</p><p>—¿Luzu?</p><p>—Dime algo —su tono sale mucho más duro de lo que espero —¿Estás aquí porque te importo o por tu puto ego?</p><p>Puede apreciar como el rostro confundido de Auron se va transformando en cosa de segundos, enojo, sorpresa y finalmente, la tristeza.</p><p>Hay algo de lo que Luzu se está perdiendo, algo que nadie le ha contado.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que me importas!</p><p>Y Auron finalmente grita, pero no le grita directamente a Luzu, parece que le grita solo a las dudas en su cabeza.</p><p>Luzu se ve obligado a retroceder, física y mentalmente.</p><p>—Entonces por qué tu…</p><p>Pero no le deja continuar, nuevamente le tira de la muñeca que Auron se ha negado a soltar en todo este rato, le tira con fuerza y vuelve a caer contra el pecho de Auron, escucha sus latidos que golpean constantes.</p><p>Luzu se queda en silencio cuando siente la mano de Auron sobre su cabello enredando los dedos con una suavidad que le provocaron ganas de llorar, porque extrañaba demasiado sentir ese tacto.</p><p>Por qué le extraña demasiado a él.</p><p>—De todos en este pueblo, eres lo más importante —le susurra al oído como si le contara uno de sus mayores secretos en la vida, como si aquella información fuera tan peligrosa como primordial, un secreto de estado, un tesoro.</p><p>Y Luzu calla, solo guarda silencio esperando a que su propio corazón asimile las palabras que acaba de escuchar.</p><p>—Por qué te fuiste…</p><p>Le susurra, ya no lucha contra él, cede ante sus propias ganas de permanecer sintiendo el calor tan agradable que emana Auron siempre.</p><p>—No puedo quedarme mucho en un solo lugar —le responde, le rodea con sus brazos por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. —, me disculparía pero…</p><p>—No, está bien, yo sé cómo eres —arruga la tela de su ropa cuando le corresponde el abrazo, ya más tranquilo.</p><p>Es difícil para él permanecer enojado demasiado tiempo con Auron, después de la maldición y a pesar de lo complicada que se había vuelta su relación, sus sentimientos por él no habían disminuido para nada.</p><p>Se sentían incluso más fuertes, todo el rencor aumentó contra Auron por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que lo quería demasiado.</p><p>Pone sus manos en los brazos de Auron para alejarse pero este no le permite moverse un solo centímetro, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas un poco húmedas por las lágrimas se tiñen de rojo.</p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abrazado así? ¿Por qué la insistencia?</p><p>—A-Auron… Ya…</p><p>—No sabes que estaba pasando antes ¿no?</p><p>El aliento de Auron golpea su cuello y se siente increíblemente nervioso luego de ello. Está demasiado cerca, su corazón no va a aguantar tanto.</p><p>—Una broma ¿no? Los chicos siempre hacen eso…</p><p>Auron rie, Luzu asume que es por la <em>broma</em>.</p><p>—Eso es, una broma muy tonta —le responde alejándose un poco de Luzu para que respire.</p><p>Está avergonzado, acaba de hacer una escena y Luzu no tiene idea de la guerra que provocó. <em>Menos mal</em> piensa, esas son cosas de las que él no debe enterarse, seguro que no le gustaría saber cómo sus amigos están dispuestos a pelearse a ese nivel por él.</p><p>—Se toman muy enserio estas tonterías —continua Luzu, los nervios siguen revolviendo su estómago como cosquillas molestas por qué Auron sigue abrazándolo por la cintura.</p><p>—Somos muy competitivos —Auron se encoge de hombros sonando casual, disimulando las ganas que tiene de jamás soltar a Borja. —, ya los conoces, son un desastre, Mi niño.</p><p>Y ese es el punto en el que el corazón de Luzu estalla en su pecho.</p><p>Tanto tiempo en que no escuchaba aquel apodo tan precioso.</p><p>—S-Sí… Lo son.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—No, no es nada.</p><p>—Luzu.</p><p>El nombrado muerde su labio inferior, baja la mirada avergonzado hasta las orejas, está a punto de confesarle un secreto, uno muy tonto, pero sí no se lo dice ahora ¿cuándo?</p><p>—Extrañaba que me dijeras así…</p><p>—Mi niño, mi niño —Repite Auron, haciendo más fuerte el agarre en la cintura de Luzu, arrugando la tela de la enorme falda de sirvienta.</p><p>—Oh shit…</p><p>Auron vuelve a repetir el apodo y se deleita al ver cómo puede aumentar el tono rojo en el rostro de Luzu cada que lo dice, sonríe, se siente feliz de haberse llevado a Luzu de esa competencia a pesar de que sus compañeros seguro que lo van a matar por no respetar las reglas. Le importa muy poco, la imagen que tiene ahora de Luzu muerto de vergüenza pero sonriendo con sólo escuchar el apodo que con tanto cariño le dio hace tiempo es todo lo que necesita ahora.</p><p>Y por ser el único en todo Karmaland que pudiera ver esa imagen de él, rompería todos los límites y reglas posibles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>